Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention provide the first solar photoelectric generation system that fully uses a three dimensional (3D) spin-effect to enable complete omni directional tracking of the Sun from horizon-to-horizon, as the Sun tracks across a curved azimuth regardless of the time of Solar year. Embodiments of the invention represent the first dynamic solar photovoltaic electrical power generation system in the history of solar photovoltaic technology development and advancement. An embodiment of the invention relates directly to photovoltaic cells that generate electrical voltage from solar power during a continued spin state. However, all prior art photovoltaic technology is based upon conventional non-dynamic electrical voltage principles. Embodiments of the invention enable independent and dynamic production of energy by each photovoltaic cell that is mounted on a Spin 3D photovoltaic surface.
Description of Related Art
In 1839 Alexandra Edmond Becquerel observed the photovoltaic effect via an electrode in a conductive solution exposed to sunlight. This early exploration began the drive towards harnessing Sunlight for the purpose of generating electrical energy. In 1954 Bell Labs announced the invention of the first modern silicon solar cell. These early solar voltaic cells had about six percent efficiency. In 2008, scientists at the U.S. Department of Energy's National Renewable Energy Laboratory set a world record in solar cell efficiency with a photovoltaic device that converts 40.8 percent of Sunlight that hits the surface of a photovoltaic cell into electricity.
However, while these advances are significant, current solar voltaic technology still faces many problems. Embodiments of the invention solve many of the problems that impede the advancement of efficient and cost effective solar power systems. Embodiments of the invention make possible a minimum output increase of four times the electrical power of any conventional photovoltaic structure, because it can utilize any available photovoltaic material without the need for modifying the material so specified in terms of design and manufacture form factors.
Today, materials used for photovoltaics include monocrystalline silicon, polycrystalline silicon, amorphous silicon, cadmium telluride, and copper indium selenide-sulfide. Embodiments of the invention are designed to use one or a plurality of available photovoltaic materials. The embodiments fully exploit new developments in transparent photovoltaic materials. Recent developments in thin-film photovoltaics have led to increased physical flexibility of the material. However the invention can utilize any photovoltaic material. Embodiments of the invention represent a revolution in the full utilization of three dimensional (3D) spin effect for the realization of electrical voltage production from the spinning Sun.